Super Rio origins: Nightfly
by Nightfly123
Summary: Nightfly, a young male Spix Macaw chick, is destined to be one of the strongest beings in the universe, but, he faces a big challenge in defeating an evil bird, who rules through terror and force, knowing that if he can't defeat this evil bird, then, the Amazon rainforest will never be a safe place and it's inhabitants will never regain the freedom, that they once had.
1. The start of an Adventure

**Hello everyone. Here is the reboot of my OC's origin story for my Super Rio universe. I hope that you like it. :)**

* * *

It is a bright sunny day in the beautiful Amazon rainforest, where a young male Spix Macaw is having a good time. He is busy training himself hard, he knows that there are threats out there that might want to do him harm in the wonderful forest. He has been warned about this in his past, although it still traumatizes him even to this very day.

The young male Spix Macaw chick is called Nightfly and he is a happy boy, who loves to fly about in the Amazon rainforest. He loves to help others, though he occasionally does get into trouble when he accidentally unleashes his power at times. Despite these constant accidents however, he still loves to have fun along with his cheerfulness.

He knows that he has to stay hidden in order to be safe from extreme harm, which does cause him to feel very scared. He has been on the run, from the moment he was told he must not stop running if he is to survive in the cold harsh brutal world. He also does occasionally feels lonely too, due to the fact he hasn't never had a friend in his life.

Today, Nightfly is busy flying throughout the Amazon rainforest, when he accidentally bumps into another bird. They both began to fall to the ground, though it was lucky for them that the leaves of the tress managed to break both of their falls. They softly, but firmly, landed on the ground below, where Nightfly had quickly got back to his feet.

"Ow!, my head, that hurt, a lot, that's gonna leave a mark" said Nightfly as he quickly spotted the other bird. "Hey, are you ok?, I bet that hurt you, too".

"Yeah, don't worry, about me kiddo, I'm going to be fine" said the other bird, who is revealed to be a female Elf Owl. "Besides, I'm more worried about you".

"Don't worry, I'm ok, besides, it was just an accident" said Nightfly as he rubbed the back of his neck while innocently chuckled. "Anyway, what brings you here?".

"Oh, well, I am trying to find some special balls, that's all" said the female Elf Owl as she brought out a special gadget. "This is the Phoenix balls, locator".

The gadget quickly got Nightfly's attention in an instant, where he began to look at it with eyes full of curiosity. He also began to notice something else, that being three balls that are already being held in the female Elf Owl's bag as he became more curious. He turned his attention back to Skyler, where he began to ask her an important question.

"The Phoenix balls?, wow, I heard of them, they are like Dragon Balls" said Nightfly as he smiled before looking at the locator. "So, this thing helps you find them?".

"Of course, it isn't called a Phoenix balls locator, for nothing, kiddo" said the female Elf Owl as she became curious. "So, what's your name, anyway, little one?".

"My name is Nightfly, I live around here, this is my home?" said Nightfly as he looked innocently at Skyler. "Who are you, anyway?, do you know my parents?".

"Oh yeah, my bad, my name is Skyler, daughter of Katarina and Barack" said Skyler as she smiled at the young Nightfly. "Also, honestly, I don't know your parents".

"That's ok, also, you can follow me, I know a good place to stay" said Nightfly as he gave an innocent laugh. "Come on, follow me, I know which way to go".

Skyler was confused for a few minutes as she began to wonder what was happening, she couldn't believe that a child is on his own. She became curious, knowing that there has to be answers as to why a kid like Nightfly is all by himself at this moment in time. She already has many possibilities, that are busy running around inside of her mind.

Suddenly the Phoenix ball locator started beeping as it quickly got Skyler's attention, the latter took the time to look at her gadget. It's clear to her that, her gadget is trying to tell her that her target is somewhere nearby as she looked around at her surroundings. Having no clue where to go, she decided to follow the very young Nightfly himself.

She followed the young Nightfly to an quiet nearby abandoned hollow, where a seven-star golden ball is hiding amongst the leaves. The sight of the ball, caused Skyler to try to take it without the kid noticing in hopes of adding it to her collection of gathered balls. She already got three of them, so she is now hoping to finally get the fourth ball.

Unfortunely for Skyler had quickly forgotten one very important thing, if she'd forgotten that she isn't alone in the abandoned hollow. She was very close, to stealing the ball when Nightfly spotted what she was trying to do as he managed to take the ball from her. Skyler was briefly surprised, although she is now facing a very confused Nightfly.

"What do you think, that you're doing?" asked Nightfly as he stopped Skyler from trying to take his golden ball. "This is my golden ball, don't steal it".

"I wasn't going to steal it, Nightfly" said Skyler as she gave a smile before showing four other golden balls. "I actually need it to get closer, to collecting all Phoenix balls".

"Oh, ok, but, please ask next time" said Nightfly as he handed over his seven-star Phoenix ball to Skyler. "That would be really appreciating, you know".

Skyler nodded in understanding as she gently took the seven-star Phoenix ball, before adding it to her collection as she felt starving. Luckily for her however, Nightfly already has a stash full of fresh mangos ready to eat as he began to pass some towards Skyler. The latter happily took the fruit, before she began to eat it as she sat beside the kid.

They are still having a good time taking turns in eating some of the fresh mangos, while a pair of eyes has been watching them closely. The eyes looked at Skyler, where they narrowed in anger before looking at Nightfly with the eyes widening out of sheer terror. It didn't waste any time to flying away, having seen something it wished it didn't see.

* * *

 **The adventure has finally begun, although Nightfly doesn't realise it yet, but, he has an very important destiny that awaits him. What is that important destiny?**

 **Until next time, on Super Rio origins: Nightfly.**

 **Also, please read and review. :)**

 **If you like this story, please click the favourite/follow button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2 for the reboot of my Super Rio origins: Nightfly story. I hope that you like it. :)**

* * *

While the young Nightfly has happily decided to join Skyler on the quest for the Phoenix balls, an adult male Scarlet Macaw is busy training himself by killing members of his followers for disobeying him, in order to scare the rest of his followers into submission as he knew that they are there to serve him, nothing else.

The adult male Scarlet Macaw, who's feathers come in different shades: the ones on his back, feathers and head are dark red, and the ones on his front are paler red and he has facial markings, he has a short crest of flattened feathers on the top of his head, along with pale green eyes, eventually stopped killing his followers.

After killing some of his followers, the adult male Scarlet Macaw walked back towards the entrance of his hollow as he took the time to stare out into the sky, while thinking of what to do next as he finally turned his attention back to the rest of his followers with an idea in his mind, an idea that made him become determined.

"I know, how it feels to lose someone, you love, it's terrible" said the adult male Scarlet Macaw as he looked at his followers. "It makes you fearful and feel powerless".

"To be honest, boss, I was thinking the same thing, myself" said a male Green Macaw as he bowed before his master. "I felt fearful and powerless, when I lost my mother".

"Exactly, Zane, that is definitely, how I felt when I lost...him" said the adult male Scarlet Macaw as he became saddened. "The love of my life, he will always be with me".

"Yeah, he will most definitely be missed by us all, that's for sure" said the male Green Macaw as he became excited. "Also, sire, I managed to spot two birds, near our area".

"Really?, what did they look like?, were they Spix Macaws?" asked the adult male Scarlet Macaw as he smiled. "Answer the question, Abernathy, right now, tell me".

"Well, there is a female Elf Owl with an young Spix Macaw child" said Abernathy as he suddenly became nervous. "I think that it is the child, who is destined to defeat you".

The adult male Scarlet Macaw quickly became interested at the mere mention of an Female Elf Owl, knowing that he hasn't heard of an Elf Owl bird, let alone a female, but, he was already looking forward to meeting this mysterious female Elf Owl as he was hoping that she will join him in his conquests of the Amazon rainforest.

Unfortunely his interest quickly turned to disgust, when he heard the mention of the young child, who is destined to defeat him, knowing that it is the same young boy that was mentioned in the prophecy as the mere thought of being beaten by a child made him vomit, though, he was going to do everything he can to avoid the prophecy being fulfilled.

Which led to his decision to send one of his followers to follow the two birds, knowing that they are out there searching for the legendary Phoenix balls as it was very clear that all seven of the Phoenix balls, when gathered together, can be used to summon the legendary Eternal Phoenix, though, nobody knows what this legendary Phoenix looks like.

"The boy might be here, but, his power-level is still quite low" said the male Scarlet Macaw as he contemplated it. "Either way, the prophecy is close to becoming true".

"Yes, boss, it appears that you're right, the boy's no threat" said Abernathy as he looked at his boss in concern. "But we both know one thing, he will become much stronger".

"I'm counting on it, but, I am not taking any chances, Abernathy" said the male Scarlet Macaw as he faced Abernathy. "Especially when he has help, from the female Elf Owl".

Abernathy nodded in agreement as he began to gather a group of his boss's followers, who he will sent to watch the progress of Nightfly and Skyler as he wanted to make sure that Nightfly doesn't become more stronger, knowing that the prophecy will be one more step closer to becoming true if he does, something that his boss hopes to avoid.

When the group had been gathered, the male Scarlet Macaw told them of their mission as they are given strict orders to not engage with either Nightfly or Skyler, just observe their progress and report back their findings whenever they have found something significant, before they were ordered to start their mission, which they did without hesitation.

The male Scarlet Macaw could only smile as he sent another group of his followers to find the Phoenix balls, knowing that he is going to need all seven of them, if he is going to make his wish, which the male Scarlet Macaw kept to himself as he didn't want his own followers to know about his intentions, though, he knows that they still have a part to play in his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While having no idea that Armando knows of their existence, Nightfly and Skyler are busy searching for the seven Phoenix balls, although, they are already close to finding the second Phoenix ball, after Nightfly had handed over his seven-star Phoenix ball, knowing that it is one of the seven Phoenix balls, that they are looking for.

The two managed to find the second Phoenix ball, which turned out to be the six-star ball, hiding in a tree trunk as Nightfly managed to get it out, before he handed it over to Skyler as they continued their search for the rest of the Phoenix balls, which resulted in them finding the five-star ball, in some mud, a sight that clearly annoyed Skyler.

Eventually, when they had managed to get the five-star ball out of the mud and cleaned it, they decided to set up camp for the night as Nightfly managed to make a campfire with his powers, which surprised Skyler as she didn't think that a little kid like Nightfly had any powers, though, she was curious about how he managed to get his powers.

"Well, it's a cold night, Nightfly, you better get warm" said Skyler as she began to look at Nightfly in curiosity. "Though, Nightfly, can I ask you something, if you don't mind?".

"Sure, Skyler, you can ask me about anything, buddy" said Nightfly as he looked at Skyler with an innocent smile. "Besides, we are friends now, so?, what's your question?".

"I was wondering, about how you got your powers" said Skyler as she, briefly, thought of some possibilities. "How did you get them?, were you born with your powers?".

"Yep, I was born with my powers, it was strange" said Nightfly as he remembered on how he discovered his powers. "I can still remember training, when it happened".

* * *

Nightfly's flashback

A young Nightfly is busy training himself, which involved delivering many punches and kicks as he tried to increase his power-level, knowing that he will need to start increasing his power-level, in case, a threat like Armando could come and take away everything as well as everyone that he cared about, which only caused Nightfly to train even harder.

After throwing many punches and kicks, Nightfly decided to try to use the Kamehameha, a technique that he has heard about, when a group of humans had entered the rainforest in order to cut down some trees, only to be scared away by a nearby snake, which caused one of the humans to accidentally drop his laptop, out of terror.

When the situation was safe, Nightfly had managed to fly down towards the laptop, which he opened up only to see a cartoon male, who had spiky hair and was wearing an orange Dogi uniform with an dark blue undershirt, performing the technique from start to finish, which had inspired Nightfly to do the same as he clearly loved the technique.

Which leads straight to Nightfly, preparing himself to use the Kamehameha, though, he didn't perform it right the first time, which didn't surprise him as he began to do his second attempt of performing the technique, but, that didn't end well either as Nightfly could only give a depressed sigh, before he tried to do it again, one more time.

"KAAAA!...MEEEEE!...HAAAA!...MEEEEE!" shouted Nightfly as he, unknowingly, created a small, bright blue, energy ball between his wing-palms. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

To his shock, he witnessed a bright blue enemy beam shoot straight out of his wings and the energy beam managed to cause some minor damage, but, not enough for it to be ever-lasting, though, Nightfly had a clear idea about why the damage was minor, which led him to conclude that his energy beam wasn't powerful or developed enough.

This only caused the young Nightfly to smile, knowing that his favourite technique has worked and he began to train again, especially when he could make his Kamehameha become more powerful and developed as he planned on using it to defeat his enemies, including Armando, though, Nightfly knew that he wasn't ready to face him...yet.

* * *

"So, yep, that is how I managed to get my powers" said Nightfly as he gave Skyler another innocent smile. "My other powers came later, but, you'll see in due time".

Skyler was stunned at the fact that, after three attempts of trying, Nightfly had managed to successfully perform the Kamehameha, which caused her to wonder if her young friend has become more powerful since then, but, she wasn't so sure on that, especially after hearing that Nightfly would train harder and harder to increase his power-level.

Soon enough, Skyler and Nightfly went to sleep with Skyler covering the young child, protectively, with her wing as she made a personal promise to look after Nightfly, knowing that this is a young kid, who is all on his own and his family are seemingly nowhere in sight, this thought was the last thing in her mind, before she closed her eyes.


End file.
